


Advertencia

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Blablacar, Fluff, Luke y Calum son viejos amigos, M/M, Me encanta Michael, Michael siendo encantador, Muke - Freeform, Muke af, Pelo morado esta vez, Pobre Luke, Prácticamente un drabble, Tengo debilidad por el piercing de Luke, toxic, ¿He dicho ya que me encanta Michael?, ¿Quién necesita notas cuando puedes poner tags?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No era tan arriesgado como hacer auto-stop, pero compartir coche con un extraño con el que había contactado por Internet para un viaje de cuatro horas tampoco podía catalogarse como la decisión más sensata del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advertencia

No era tan arriesgado como hacer auto-stop, pero compartir coche con un extraño con el que había contactado por Internet para un viaje de cuatro horas tampoco podía catalogarse como la decisión más sensata del mundo.  
Luke revisó la hora por enésima vez mientras jugueteaba con el piercing de su labio inferior.  
¿Y si el tal Michael no aparecía?, ¿había sido una mala idea, después de todo?  
«Pues estoy jodido», se dijo, pensando no sólo en las entradas del concierto que tanto había trabajado para comprar, sino también en Calum y la sarta de obscenidades que le gritaría por teléfono cuando se enterara de que después de un año sin verse finalmente le daría plantón.  
Luke y Michael habían contactado por medio de una aplicación y el trato era el siguiente; Michael haría sitio en su coche a Luke, de modo que Luke pagaría la gasolina del viaje... ¡todos salían ganando! Incluso era posible escribir reseñas sobre los conductores: si son bordes, si te dan conversación, si te dan la brasa... o si a pesar de ser simpáticos ponen a todo trapo en los semáforos los grandes éxitos de las Spice Girls. Y por lo que había podido averiguar, Michael parecía una persona decente que, además, ponía música decente.  
Sólo hacía falta que apareciese...  
Se encontraba sentado sobre su maleta junto a la estación de trenes cuando la bocina de un coche le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Un deportivo negro avanzó hasta posicionarse a su altura y de la ventana del conductor emergió una cabeza morada que no pudo sino recordarle a la estampa de una galaxia: todas las tonalidades purpúreas y azules, por lo menos, debían de concentrarse en aquel tinte de pelo.  
—¿Eres Luke? —preguntó el muchacho.  
Y por primera vez Luke reparó en el rostro del joven; Era pálido, pero no translúcido, y hacía alarde de una barba de tres días por la que pudo adivinar que su color natural de pelo era rubio. Pero entrando más en detalles, aquella era una cara atractiva, vaya que si lo era... y se sintió incapaz de decidir si fueron esos ojos verde jade, o más bien esos labios rojos y de aspecto blandito —que como frutas maduras colocadas en un expositor, no le habría importado probar—, lo que le dejó con la boca seca y los pantalones húmedos, afortunadamente no en el sentido estricto de la palabra.  
—Sólo si tu eres Michael —contestó, después de varios segundos.  
Michael sonrió mientras golpeaba suavemente el volante con las yemas de los dedos de una mano, mientras que su otro brazo descansaba sobre la ventanilla abierta.  
—¿Cómo? ¿Entonces sólo eres Luke a tiempo parcial? Porque yo a veces dejo de ser Michael para convertirme en Spiderman —susurró, alzando sugerentemente las cejas.  
Luke pestañeó, aturdido, y Michael dejó escapar una carcajada.  
—De acuerdo, empecemos de nuevo —dijo estirando el brazo a modo de saludo—. Soy Michael, y tú debes de ser Luke.  
Luke le estrechó la mano y se abofeteó mentalmente, deseando ser capaz algún día de hacerse el interesante delante de la gente que consideraba atractiva. Entonces puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y se introdujo en el coche por la puerta del copiloto.  
—Perdona, no me esperaba lo de Spiderman —comentó avergonzado, mientras trataba de encajar el cinturón en su ranura.  
—No pasa nada, has puesto una cara fantástica.  
Michael arrancó el coche, y Luke, aunque ruborizado, aprovechó para obtener una visión panorámica del muchacho; Se encontraba sentado, pero el joven determinó que debía tener una altura similar a la suya —probablemente fuera algo más bajo—, mientras que también parecían coincidir en edad. Por lo demás, el del pelo galáctico vestía una cazadora de cuero bajo la que asomaba una camiseta con el logotipo de Weezer, junto con unos pantalones negros rotos.  
Y cuando pensaba que era imposible que pudiera ser más perfecto, Michael comenzó a tararear tontamente una canción de la radio que Luke identificó como uno de esos hits de Britney Spears de principio del año 2000.  
—A guy like youuu, should wear a waaarning...  
Luke se echó a reír ante el concierto improvisado, y Michael lo miró de reojo con una media sonrisa que le dejó sin aliento, satisfecho —al parecer— de tener un público tan entusiasta.  
«Tú sí que deberías llevar una advertencia», se dijo, respirando hondo. Y dejándose caer sobre el reposacabezas, tomó una determinación:  
Tenía cuatro horas para conseguir el número de este chico.


End file.
